


In Your Arms, I Find Release

by whovianlucy



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: 34x28, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianlucy/pseuds/whovianlucy
Summary: Basically what could (and should) have happened in series 34, episode 28 when Rash is giving his speech to the junior doctors, if Mason lived. There was so much potential with his character, and him and Rash would have been the perfect enemies to lovers trope. If only....
Relationships: Rash Masum/Mason Reede
Kudos: 2





	In Your Arms, I Find Release

"Listen Rash, you've got this," Mason pressed his large hand into the curve of his boyfriend's shoulder, steadying the shaking man's body.

"But what if I mess up? I mean I didn't even write this speech. What if I sound really fake or I mess up and make no sense?" Rash relentlessly fumbled through the creased set of notes, trying to take in the words that floated through the pages. However, the letters blurred and jumped about making them near impossible to read. He was going to fail. 

"Maybe I should do that thing they say about public speaking?" Ok, he was seriously clutching at straws now.  
"What thing?"  
"Imagine everyones in their underwear!"  
Trying (and failing) to hide his amusement, Mason let a small smile tug on his lips, "Yeah, maybe not."

Rash sighed, fustrated that that is the only idea his stupid, anxious brain could come up with. There was a slight tug on his tie as Mason began to straighten it, the red, faux silk tightening around his neck and falling flat down his heaving chest. It choked him. Perturbed shot through his body and he began to shake slightly again. He knew he was over-reacting, his Mother always said he needed to toughen up and he tried, he really tried. It just wasn't who he was. 

A warm hand once again enveloped the curve of Rash's neck, and his boyfriend stepped closer. Mason's soft forehead leant towards the smaller man's and they came together mildly, the steadiness and safety of it all grounding Rash's core.  
"Rash, you're an amazing Doctor and an even more amazing human. You've got this, I promise," He leant in even closer, almost whispering into Rash's ear. "I reckon you might even do better than Archie," he teased.  
Giggling, and slightly in awe of the way Mason never failed to add a bit of light into even the most stressful of situations, Rash raised his head and felt a new burst of confidence surge through his body. The sharpness of stilettos on the cold hospital floor pierced their bubble. 

"Rash, are you ready?" Miss Beauchamp asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," Rash gave Mason one last look, trying to absorb some of the almost arrogant confidence that radiates of the other man's body.  
"You're gonna be brilliant. Good luck."  
He pressed a small kiss to Rash's lips. It lasted a second, maybe two at the most, but the slight trace of Mason's early morning coffee allowed Rash to believe that he could, maybe just, do this.


End file.
